


Slytherins Would Never Be So Blunt

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Soul Mates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blueberries!, Cantaloupe!, Cream!, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non DH Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Strawberries!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I kiss you, you can repay me with....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Would Never Be So Blunt

Severus knelt up to remove his shirt. He trembled slightly, wondering if Harry would be a good master.

 

"That's perfect. Spread your knees a little more. That's it. Stay like that."

 

Severus blushed a deep red.

 

"Mmmmm, I love that color on you. A lovely Gryffindor red on my little snake."

 

"Little, Master? I am not so little. I am a good twenty years your senior."

 

“Yes, but you are my little one. The one I get to take care of.”

 

Severus trembled again.

 

_Let’s test out my theory._

“Little one,” said Harry.

 

Severus trembled again. Harry climbed onto the bed and sat himself on Severus’s thighs.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You like when I call you little one. Why?”

 

“It- It feels…. good. I feel… safe… protected. Like now, w-when you’re sitting over me. It feels like I am in your arms. Th-that’s why I like kneeling. I know that when you’re standing over me, you are keeping me- shielding me from everything else.”

 

“I like making you feel safe.”

 

“It seems we are a perfect match,” said Severus quietly.

 

“Do you feel compelled to please me or is it something you like doing?”

 

The question threw Severus off guard. His Slytherins would never be so blunt. But it was sort of refreshing to know exactly what Harry was thinking.

 

“Um, I- I don’t feel any compulsion, other than knowing that if I please you, you will be good to me. Other than that, I just like the feeling that you are happy and I caused that.”

 

“Are you answering my questions fully to be open with me or is it because you are taking them as orders?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Okay, interrogation is over,” said Harry. “For tonight, at least,” he added. “Now, what should I do with all this?”

 

Harry waved his hand and the platter of fruit and cream floated into the room. If Severus was surprised by Harry’s power, he did not show it. But he was pleased to know his master was such a powerful wizard. Most thirty year olds could not do wandless and wordless magic, let alone both together.

 

Harry maneuvered Severus until he was lying on his back underneath Harry. He pulled at Severus’s pants until they were around his ankles and leaned back to look at the taller man.

 

Severus tried not to squirm under his master’s scrutiny. Most people did not care to look his way. He hoped Harry would find him satisfactory.

 

Harry traced some scars on Severus’s hip. Severus made a noise that sounded like a cross between a low-pitched whine and a whimper.

 

“What’s wrong, little one?

 

“You are young and perfect and I am… scarred.”

 

“Do not speak to me about scars. The obvious one aside, look at this,” said Harry, roughly shoving his arm in front of Severus’s face and showing him the long scar Voldemort had left when Pettigrew had taken Harry's blood.

 

“See that? I too, am scarred. And it is nothing to be ashamed of, do u understand? You are beautiful as is.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Severus looked down to hide his smile. His master thought he was beautiful.

 

“Good, now for our fun. Every time I kiss you, you can repay me with a kiss in the same place I kissed you, or you can say one good thing about yourself. I want to hear at least five things about you by the end of the night.”

 

“One.” And he ate a spoonful of cream, and shared it with Severus in a kiss.

 

Severus responded with a kiss. He did not touch the food.

 

“Severus, you may take whatever you want from this platter.”

 

“Thank you, Master.”

 

“Two.”

 

Harry took a blueberry and squished it onto Severus's chest, spreading purple juice everywhere. Then he proceeded to lick at every spot he had gotten dirty, and then some further.

 

Severus moaned softly and said, “Um- I – I – I can brew any potion and even create many new ones myself.”

 

“Very good, Pet. Three.”

 

Harry took a strawberry in his teeth and pushed it towards Severus's mouth. Severus took a bite of the strawberry and moaned into Harry’s mouth, swallowing loudly.

 

Severus took a deep breath to steady himself and said, “I can cook.”

 

“Really, Sev’rus?”

 

“Yes, Sir. It is very similar to brewing.”

 

“Very nice. Four.”

 

Harry took a fingerful of cream and put a little on Severus’s nose, then offered the rest to Severus. His sub licked at the finger gently, teasing Harry. Then Harry kissed his nose, eating the cream of it.

 

“I cannot think of anything else Master. I am sorry.”

 

“Yes, you can. I know you have done many good things and have even more good qualities. It doesn’t have to be something big.”

 

Severus thought for a moment.

 

“I am soul mate to possibly the kindest and most powerful wizard of all time.”

 

“Haha. Very good, Pet. Five and Six left.”

 

Harry took a piece of cantaloupe between the bases of his fingers and let Severus eat it, swallowing his fingers on the way. As Severus licked and sucked at his fingers, Harry leaned over and kissed Severus on his nose, ears, eyelids, and cheeks, getting a few giggles out of the normally stoic man.

 

“Five, Pet?”

 

“I am beautiful?”

 

“That’s correct; you are,” said Harry smiling. “Last one now, little one.”

 

Harry bit into Severus’s shoulder, leaving behind a nice purple hickey the size of a snitch. Severus moaned and looked at Harry.

 

“Six, Pet?”

 

Severus looked down and said, “I’m pretty good at giving blow jobs.”

 

TBC.... If I get enough reviews


End file.
